<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tag Team by Giant_Gyeomie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560366">Tag Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Gyeomie/pseuds/Giant_Gyeomie'>Giant_Gyeomie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life Of Justice [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Bang Chan, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Fluff, Multi, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Smut, shy Justice, thigh fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Gyeomie/pseuds/Giant_Gyeomie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice runs into an old friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Original Female Character(s), Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life Of Justice [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tag Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmendys2020/gifts">Schmendys2020</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The second installment of fics that I write for my lovely wife Alexis.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Justice met Chan while on vacation in Australia. She fell for him instantly. The accent and how sweet he was won her over immediately. When it was time for her to go home they exchanged numbers and kept in touch.</p><p>That was years ago. Chan is now the leader of Stray Kids and doing amazing things. Justice is in Korea on yet another vacation when she gets a call from Chan.</p><p>"Justice babygirl are you in Seoul?" Chan asked with a chuckle.</p><p>Justice whined "how do you always know when I'm in Seoul? Do you have a tracking device on me or something?"</p><p>"Oh no I would never do that to you my love. You posted on snapchat that you were here. Felix actually told me."</p><p>Justice smiled at the mention of Felix. They haven't officially met yet but they talked nonstop beucse Chan thought they'd get along since they both hate carrot cake. They have much more in common but that's what Chan went with.</p><p>"Oh now I'm nervous. I finally get to meet Felix after so long."</p><p>"Nothing to be nervous about babygirl. Felix is a nice guy and you've been talking to for a long time. Almost a year now right?"</p><p>"Yeah almost. But still it's a little nerve wracking to think about meeting my best friend."</p><p>Chan scoffed "oi I thought I was your best friend!"</p><p>Justice giggled "kissing me and taking me to your family reunion doesn't make you my best friend Christopher."</p><p>"Hey I'm four years older than you. You don't get to call me Christopher." He laughed.</p><p>She whined "three years Channie. I have to find my hotel. I'll call you later."</p><p>Chan asked after a beat of silence "why don't you come stay with me and Felix? The other boys are with their families for a while."</p><p>"Felix wouldn't mind?"</p><p>She gasped when she heard a deep voice say "now why would I mind seeing your pretty face in person? Where are you me and Chan hyung will come get you."</p><p>"Uhhh hi Felix. I'm not sure where I am I'll text you guys my location and wait for you."</p><p>Chan said "ok see you soon little one."</p><p>Justice hung up then looked at where she was then sent her location to Chan. She called her older sister Seven "Seven I'm panicking!"</p><p>Seven sighed "what's wrong now?"</p><p>"Felix."</p><p>"You knew you'd have a chance to meet him while in Seoul what's the problem?"</p><p>"He's coming to pick me up with Chan and I'm staying with them instead of a hotel."</p><p>Seven chuckled "oh shit little sister bout to get some dick."</p><p>Justice rolled her eyes and looked up as she heard honking "oh shit they're here."</p><p>Chan got out of his car to help Justice with her bags when he noticed she was on the phone "oh is that Seven?"</p><p>Justice nodded and Chan took her phone "Seven! How are you Love?"</p><p>Seven must've said something about Justice being nervous because Chan looked at her with soft eyes and smiled at her before going back to talking to Seven.</p><p>"Hi Justice." Felix said shyly from behind her.</p><p>She turned around and froze "hi Felix. Oh you dyed your hair."</p><p>He nodded "yeah had to for the last comeback. I kinda like it."</p><p>Chan watched as they stood not talking to each other. "Hey Justice. Seven said you wanna dye your hair. Why don't we do that. Felix knows how to do it better than me."</p><p>Justice looked at Chan "do you want me to die?"</p><p>Felix smiled "I dyed his hair and my own. I dyed Hyunjin's hair pink too. I'm pretty good Justice."</p><p>Justice smiled "ok. Umm what color should I do?"</p><p>Chan asked "how about blue?"</p><p>Felix gasped "oh you'd look so hot blue. Let's do it."</p><p>Back at the Stray Kids dorm Justice was now sitting in the bathroom watching Felix dye her hair blue in the mirror. Chan was next to them face timing Seven so she could see her little sister.</p><p>Seven giggled "why do you look so terrified Jus?"</p><p>Justice rolled her eyes and honestly said "Felix is hot and he's playing with my hair what do you expect."</p><p>Felix laughed "Chan can finish if you want."</p><p>Chan laughed "she likes you Lix that's why she's flustered."</p><p>Felix looked at Justice in the mirror "you like me?"</p><p>Justice nodded and Seven spoke "she's low-key in love with you. Chan too."</p><p>"Seven will you shut the fuck up?"</p><p>Felix smiled "I like you too Justice. Now we let it sit for a little bit. You wanna get some food while we wait?"</p><p>Seven yawned "it's like 3 am here. Call me before you go to bed Jus. I wanna see how the blue came out."</p><p>The three said "goodnight Seven."</p><p>In the kitchen Felix smiled at Justice "do you really like me?"</p><p>"Uhh yeah. I wouldn't talk to you if I didn't."</p><p>Chan asked "ramen or like a whole meal?"</p><p>Felix shrugged as Justice pouted at Chan.</p><p>He chuckled "fine you big baby. I'll make<br/>
tteokbokki. Lix you good with ramen?"</p><p>Felix nodded "yeah sounds fine."</p><p>Justice kept glancing at Felix then looking away whenever he looked at her. Chan smiled at her "you know you can kiss him. Or tell him to kiss you. It's just us here there's nothing to be nervous about."</p><p>Justice rolled her eyes "shut up Christopher."</p><p>Felix laughed "do you wanna kiss me Justice?"</p><p>She nodded shyly and looked away from him. He gently cupped her face and hesitantly kissed her. Soft gentle and sweet.</p><p>She whined as he pulled away "wow."</p><p>Chan smiled fondly "you two are adorable. How was the kiss babygirl?"</p><p>Justice pouted at Chan who was still cooking before going over to him and kissing him roughly. Gnawing at his bottom lip like she did during their first kiss back in Australia.</p><p>Felix said "oh now that was hot."</p><p>Justice smiled at Felix "do you want me to kiss you like that Felix?"</p><p>He shook his head "no that seems like a you and Chan thing. It's been about 30 minutes why don't you go wash the dye out? I'll throw some of Chan's clothes in the dryer so they'll be warm for you when you get done."</p><p>Justice kissed Felix "you're adorable Felix." She giggled happily as she skipped off to shower.</p><p>Chan said "Lix come here."</p><p>Felix hopped on the counter next to Chan "what's up?"</p><p>Chan kept his voice low "Justice's 20th birthday is the day after tomorrow. I think we should do something special for her."</p><p>Felix hummed "we could make her brownies and take her out for a nice dinner."</p><p>Chan nodded "we can do that. But I was thinking about how to end the night."</p><p>Justice returned before Chan could explain his idea to Felix.</p><p>"Lix I love it. The blue is so pretty. Seven wants you to dye her hair the next time you're in America."</p><p>Felix blurted out "is there anything you want for your birthday?"</p><p>Justice smiled "I kinda wanted to fuck Chan. But that would leave you out."</p><p>Chan chuckled "not if we all fuck. That's a great way to celebrate being alive for 2 decades."</p><p>The younger two looked at Chan for a long while. Felix asked "isn't that like disrespectful? Asking her to fuck both of us."</p><p>Justice giggled "you're so sweet Felix. If I didn't wanna fuck you both Chan wouldn't have brought up the idea. He knows me better than anybody."</p><p>Chan said "foods ready. Wanna eat in the living room?"</p><p>After they finished eating Chan offered up his bed for everybody to sleep in. Justice changed into a sheer lose fitting white shirt and a pair of skimpy underwear.</p><p>Chan changed into black shorts a black tank top. Felix changed into some flannel iron man pajama pants and got in bed.</p><p>Chan asked "who's gonna sleep in the middle?"</p><p>Justice smiled "Felix you want too?"</p><p>"I think you should. We can all cuddle that way."</p><p>Chan laid down then pulled Justice down in front of him "c'mon Lix."</p><p>Felix gets in bed with them but doesn't get closer to them.</p><p>Justice smiled "don't be shy Lix. Come cuddle with us."</p><p>Justice pulled Felix into bed with her and Chan "you wanna face me or be the little spoon?"</p><p>Felix looked past her at Chan. "Lix it's nothing to be nervous about we're just gonna sleep and let things go they're own way. If we fuck fine if we don't that's fine too. Don't stress yourself out ok baby."</p><p>They eventually fell asleep all cuddled together. Justice snug in the middle of both boys. She awake to something poking her from behind once she realised it was Chan's morning wood she wiggled her ass against him softly whispering "Chan are you awake?"</p><p>He chuckled lightly "you know I don't sleep babygirl. Sorry about that."</p><p>"No it's nice I like it."</p><p>Chan ran his hand up her leg lifting her shirt to reveal her skimpy barely there underwear. "Oh."</p><p>Justice smiled and pushed back harder against Chan "you like?"</p><p>"Of course I do babygirl. They're pretty the pink looks so good against your skin."</p><p>Chan pulled Justice on top of him as he rolled over "good morning."</p><p>Justice rolled her hips and smiled "morning Chan. Are you gonna fuck me?"</p><p>"Is that what you want?"</p><p>Justice nodded and moved to pull Chan's shorts off smiling when she realized he wasn't wearing underwear. She slipped her own panties off and sat back in Chan's lap.</p><p>He chuckled "well go ahead love it's not you're first time with me. Do your thing."</p><p>Justice learned up to kiss him as she ran his cockhead up and down over her clit before pushing him inside her gasping loudly at the strech.</p><p>Chan held her hips and said "you good babygirl?"</p><p>She nodded dropping down lower on him whining.</p><p>Felix stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. Justice and Chan froze watching the younger boy. Once he rolled over and stayed asleep Chan snapped his hips up seething himself fully inside Justice.</p><p>"So big Channie fuck." Justice whined as Chan stayed as deep as he possible could.</p><p>She lifted her hips a little bit in hopes of going at her own pace but Chan just lifted his hips higher pushing right back in. She gasped as he flipped them over her back hitting the warm place where Chan had just been laying.</p><p>He kissed her as he pulled out slowly just to slam back in causing her to whine loudly and thrash her head around.</p><p>Chan's thrusts were calculated deep slow and long never fast or rushed. He wanted Justice to feel every inch of him splitting her open.</p><p>She squealed loudly as Chan hit her with a deep hard thrust.</p><p>Felix woke to the sound of wet squelching and Justice whining he rolled over to see Chan slamming into Justice with brutal force. He didn't say anything but he did grip his own hardening cock and start stroking it. Trying to keep up with Chan's rythum he moaned softly trying to avoid them catching him.</p><p>Justice turned her head to the side and gasped as she saw Felix fisting his own dick "Chan we woke up Felix."</p><p>Chan looked over "oi what a great way to wake up huh Felix? Do you want babygirl to help with that?"</p><p>Justice smiled then gasped as Chan went back to sleep stroking the life out of her "Lix c'mere. I can blow you."</p><p>Felix shook his head "wanna watch."</p><p>Chan looked at Felix never stoping his brutal thursts into Justice "you sure babe?"</p><p>Felix nodded "yeah you guys look hot."</p><p>Justice whined "Chan!"</p><p>He chuckled "yes babygirl. Tell me what you want?"</p><p>Justice gripped his shoulders "I wanna cum. please Channie I wanna cum."</p><p>He kissed her "wait just a little bit. I'm close. Want Lix to cum on your face babygirl?"</p><p>she looked over at Felix "Lix please?"</p><p>Felix smiled "I'm close Chan."</p><p>"Me too. Justice baby let go." Chan said as he thumbed her clit quickly in time with his rough thrusts.</p><p>Justice shook as she came hard gasping softly when she felt the first sticky warm spurts of Felix's cum hit her face.</p><p>Chan stilled deep inside her grunting lowly as he filled her with cum. He pulled out slowly and watched as Felix finished coming on her face.</p><p>"You look so pretty like this."</p><p>Felix shyly asked "can I take a picture of you like this Justice?"</p><p>She nodded mumbling in case any of the cum slipped off her face as she spoke "go ahead Felix. Wanna see what I look like."</p><p>Chan said "a beautiful mess." As Felix snapped a couple pictures of Justice. Setting his phone back down to help Chan clean Justice up.</p><p>Justice rolled onto her stomach and groaned stretching her arms and legs "fuck."</p><p>Chan asked "was I too rough babygirl?"</p><p>"No. You know I like it when you get rough. Sorry for waking you up Lix."</p><p>Felix smiled cupping her face "that was the best way to wake up Justice. Even better than when Chan surprises me with head."</p><p>Justice giggled "he loves doing that he did it to me almost every day I was in Australia with him."</p><p>Chan chuckled "am I wrong for wanting my babies to wake up happy and relaxed?"</p><p>Justice grabbed Felix's phone to look at the pictures he took "oh wow. That's a lot of cum."</p><p>Felix mumbled "yeah haven't had much time for release with the comeback and everything going on."</p><p>Chan kissed Felix "you can always come to me and I'll help you Lix."</p><p>Justice pouted "I want a kiss."</p><p>Felix kissed Justice heated and full of passion "Chan I."</p><p>Justice looked at Felix "Lix you know I love you. If you have something to say you tell me instead of having Chan do it."</p><p>Chan kissed Felix again and nodded "go ahead baby everything will be fine."</p><p>Felix looked at Justice "ok. I umm. Justice I love you."</p><p>Justice grinned " you've been telling me you love for almost a year Felix. I love you too."</p><p>He shook his head "no justice I'm in love with you."</p><p>She kissed him "Felix I love you too."</p><p>He nodded then looked away cheeks red.</p><p>Chan clapped "ok let's take a shower then we make breakfast."</p><p>Felix pouted at Chan while Justice whined "stop it. We can shower together then you two can laze around the living room while I cook."</p><p>Chan took Justice and Felix to the bathroom he washed them then himself. Felix and Justice both whined until Chan let then borrow hoodies.</p><p>He smiled watching Justice and Felix cuddle on the couch watching all the Stray Kids music videos in order. Chan made breakfast humming to himself.</p><p>Justice called out "Channie is the food done yet?"</p><p>Chan looked at her "yeah the table is set. If you two weren't kissing you'd know that."</p><p>Justice whined "stop it. I like kissing Felix."</p><p>Felix said "I like kissing you too but Chan's food is the best. Let's eat."</p><p>After eating Justice asked "are we only gonna fuck for my birthday or can this be like a thing?"</p><p>Chan looked at Felix because he has already knows he can fuck Justice whenever she's in Seoul.</p><p>Felix hummed "uhhh I think I'd like that. But it's totally up to you I guess."</p><p>Justice kissed Felix and smiled at him "you're adorable Lix."</p><p>Chan asked "what do you wanna do today?"</p><p>Justice whined and said "can we make cookies?"</p><p>Chan smiled "you're such a baby but I love it."</p><p>Felix Justice and Chan made chocolate chip cookies and what Justice calls candy cookies with m&amp;ms and sprinkles in them. Felix made his signature brownies before Chan said it was getting late and they should head to bed.</p><p>Tonight however Justice decided to sleep in only Chan's shirt. Nothing underneath. Felix and Chan slept in their boxers only. Felix pulled Justice it his chest and gently kissed her head "I'm so happy I finally got to spend time with you."</p><p>Justice woke up to Felix grinding against her ass and Chan was gently kissing and sucking at her neck "morning babygirl."</p><p>She moaned softly "morning Chan."</p><p>Felix said "happy birthday beautiful girl."</p><p>Justice smiled reaching back to run her fingers through Felix's hair "thank you Lix. I see you woke up hard and ready."</p><p>Felix only laughed. Chan pulled Justice's shirt up and smiled at Felix "go ahead Lix. Birthday girl won't mind at all "</p><p>Justice playfully shoved Chan but agreed "c'mon Felix it's ok."</p><p>Felix pulled his boxers down just enough for his hard dick to pop out slapping at Justice's ass before he pushed himself between her thighs.</p><p>He moans as Justice gasps "Felix baby?"</p><p>"Sorry just always wanted to try this."</p><p>Justice nodded and let Felix fuck her thighs for a while.</p><p>Chan watched fondly for a little bit then he asked "Lix do you wanna fuck her?"</p><p>Felix whimpered as Justice squeezed her thighs together a little tighter "fuck yes Chan I do I wanna fuck her so bad."</p><p>Justice smiled "well c'mon Lix fuck me."</p><p>Chan rubbed at Justice's thigh spreading them apart smirking at Felix "babygirl do you wanna blow Felix? Or see his dick before he fucks you?"</p><p>"I wanna blow you. Lix come fuck me baby."</p><p>Felix smiled and asked "can we fuck you at the same time?"</p><p>Justice nodded and turned awkwardly to kiss him "sure."</p><p>While they were kissing Felix ran his cockhead against her puckered asshole causing her to gasp into his kiss.</p><p>"Lix baby?"</p><p>"Too much?"</p><p>"No we just need lube baby."</p><p>Chan passed the lube to Felix "you can do this Felix. It's just like when you do it to yourself."</p><p>Justice whined as Felix prepped her gently. She pulled Chan into a kiss "Channie it feels so good."</p><p>"Tell Felix babygirl he's touching you."</p><p>"Felix fuck me." Justice whined</p><p>Felix looked at Chan "I can I fuck her now?"</p><p>Chan nodded "Justice knows her body. She knows what she can and can't do. If she's telling you to fuck her she's ready baby."</p><p>Felix smiled shyly as he lubed up his cock "can you lift your leg? Like put it on Chan for me."</p><p>Justice giggled "you don't have to be so nice Felix. I like rough sex and dirty talk. Fuck me good."</p><p>Chan nodded smiling reassuringly at Felix. "You got this Felix just push in and everything will be ok."</p><p>Justice whined loudly as Felix pushed into her. Felix was silent the whole time. Chan was kinda worried.</p><p>Justice pushed back against Felix moaning as his cock slipped deeper inside of her "fuck you feel so big Lix."</p><p>Chan hummed and lifted Justice's leg a little higher so he had enough room to slip in her while she was lost in the feeling of Felix stretching her ass open.</p><p>Justice whined as she felt Chan's thick cock spliting her in two.</p><p>Felix moaned "I can feel you Chan."</p><p>"Yeah I can feel you too baby. Justice how do you feel?"</p><p>"Full. Please move. Fuck me."</p><p>Felix pulled out slowly and slammed back into her ass setting a brutal pace. Chan on the other hand was being gentle with Justice feeling like he'd taking things too far and been a bit too rough yesterday.</p><p>Justice whined moaned and squealed loudly as Felix used her to chase his own high. Chan kissed her swallowing her sweet sounds</p><p>Felix stilled deep inside her gasping as he filled her like a jelly donut. Justice whined "don't pull out."</p><p>She pushed back into him getting his still hard cock just a bit deeper in her ass sighing at the feeling of being so full.</p><p>Chan asked "Lix baby do you think you can handle Justice laying in you? Just until I cum. You can stay in her and play with her clit."</p><p>Felix moaned "fuck sounds good."</p><p>Justice whined at the empty feeling of Chan leaving her clenching pussy. He gently rolled them over so they were in their backs.</p><p>Felix hummed "you feel so tight and warm."</p><p>Justice turned her head to kiss him "you feel so big Lixy so big and thick. Wanna ride you after chan's don- oh fuck."</p><p>She was cut off as Chan slammed balls deep into her awaiting wet soft cunt "be good for me babygirl. You too Lix gotta make our little Justice cum don't we?"</p><p> </p><p>Felix nodded wanting to be good for Chan but also give Justice a mind blowing orgasm for her birthday.</p><p>Chan was slow and deliberate with his thrusts still not wanting to be too rough with Justice. Felix was rolling her clit between two spit slick fingers.</p><p>"Channie please."</p><p>"Please what babygirl?"</p><p>Justice whined as she pushed her hips forward to try and get chan deeper inside her also causing Felix to skip even deeper in her ass. He was surprisingly still hard.</p><p>"Fuck me. I wanna ride Lixy."</p><p>Chan studied her face making sure she was sure about that before he slammed into her. His hips making loud slapping sounds as he rammed into her soaking pussy over and over chasing his own high.</p><p>Felix was whispering in her ear "is daddy making you feel good princess?"</p><p>Justice whined loudly gripping at Felix's wrist. She could feel Chan getting closer his rhytum starting to stutter. She rocked her hips meeting Chan's thrusts "cum in me Channie. Fill me up."</p><p>Felix moaned and the friction and Justice's clenching asshole as she and Chan both came together moaning and panting into each other's mouth.</p><p>Chan pulled out slowly. He was amazed by how much cum was leaking out of Justice. Her thighs we're covered in a messy mix of all their cum.</p><p>Justice whined and rolled to the side. Whimpering when Felix slipped out of her ass "fucking hell. Haven't done that in a while. Lix ten minutes and I'll ride you."</p><p>Felix hummed and pulled Chan into a kiss.</p><p>Justice whined "kiss me too."</p><p>Chan kissed Justice quickly pulling away smiling as she whined more.</p><p>Felix didn't make a move to kiss her "Justice come ride me and I'll give you all the kisses you want."</p><p>Justice whimpered as she watched Chan stroke Felix back to full hardness before she threw her leg over his body slowly sliding down on cock "fuck fuck fuck."</p><p>Felix held her thighs "are you ok baby? Don't wanna hurt you?"</p><p>Justice only nodded rolling her hips slowly whining loudly. Felix sat up a little to kiss her "you're doing so good baby. Taking me so well."</p><p>Justice picked up a slow but rough rythum keeping Felix as deep as she possible could.</p><p>Chan laid next to then smiling watching as he two babies fucked each other.</p><p>Felix thrust upward on Justice's next down roll causing her to yelp "Lixy!"</p><p>He chuckled "can we flip over?"</p><p>Justice nodded whimpering as Felix flipped them over keeping his dick burried deep inside her. Once her back hit the bead Felix started pounding rough and brutal.</p><p>Chan asked "babygirl how do you feel?"</p><p>"Full. Sticky. Oh fuck. Soooo good."</p><p>Felix thursted rapidly into her grunting as he got closer and closer to his second orgasm.</p><p>Justice whined speeding up her hips trying to keep Felix as deep inside her as she possibly could "Lixy Lixy baby fuck me."</p><p>Felix leaned down and kissed Justice as he thundered into her stiling inside her as he came. Justice whined into the kiss and she came around Felix's thick cock.</p><p>Felix moved to pull out and Justice whined "no Lixy stay inside."</p><p>Felix smiled and kissed her again "ok baby. I'll stay."</p><p>Chan got up and went to the bathroom he washed himself up quickly before he came back to the bed with two rags to wipe Felix and Justice down knowing they'd be too tired to shower.</p><p>Justice whined as Chan told Felix to pull out. Felix kissed her forehead "it's ok baby. Chan's gonna clean you up a bit then we can cuddle."</p><p>Chan cleaned all the cum off Justice's body then helped Felix clean himself off.</p><p>"Lixy."</p><p>He smiled pulling Justice against his chest. Chan asked "do you guys want clothes?"</p><p>Justice shook her head and clung to Felix. Chan nodded and covered the naked couple with a heavy blanket so they wouldn't get too cold.</p><p>Felix kissed Justice's forehead "are you ok Justice? We didn't hurt you did we?"</p><p>Justice smiled at him "I'm fine. You didn't hurt me. That was just it was alot. How about you? I didn't scare you did I?"</p><p>He looked down at her "no baby you didn't. You did so good for us. You took both of us so well. Such a good girl for us."</p><p>Justice whimpered at the praise then shivered "I'm cold Lixy."</p><p>He chuckled "do you wanna take a shower or just put some clothes on for now?"</p><p>"Can we shower please?"</p><p>Felix smiled "yeah sure baby. Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?"</p><p>"I think I can walk."</p><p>Felix helped her to the bathroom sitting her in the toilet as he turned the shower on "do you like lava showers like Chan?"</p><p>Justice giggled "no I don't. Just need a warm shower."</p><p>They stood in the shower for a long while after they had finished washing off the sweat and bits of left over cum Chan had missed.</p><p>Chan came in the bathroom "hi babies I made some food if you're hungry."</p><p>Felix held Justice's hand as they stepped out of the shower. Chan had towels for the both of them "I put some clothes in the dryer for you guys."</p><p>Justice smiled at Chan "thank you Channie."</p><p>"For what babygirl?"</p><p>"For loving me and giving me the best birthday gift I could ever ask for."</p><p>Chan kissed her "you're welcome babygirl. Let's you get dressed and get some food in you. I think Lix made you a cake last night."</p><p>Justice looked at Felix wide eyed "you made me a cake?"</p><p>Felix nodded "brownies are my specialty but I made you a cake. It's your birthday baby you can't have a birthday without cake."</p><p>Justice and Felix got dressed and went to the kitchen to eat. Chan smiled watching them eat "want us to sing happy birthday or not babygirl?"</p><p>Justice shook her head "no I just wanna eat cake and cuddle with you guys."</p><p>They spent the rest of Justice's birthday cuddled on the couch watching movies. Seven called a few times to tell Justice happy birthday and just to check in on her but other then that they had a pretty chill day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>